Con los sentimientos, no se juega
by Andyx14
Summary: Finn y Fionna despiertan despues de un accidente que tuvieron. Pero... porque todo es tan diferente? Que fue lo que paso? (habra lemon)
1. D-donde estoy?

**Ola a todos! Gracias por seguir mis fics! Ustedes rockean chicos! Bueno hoy les dejo un nuevo fic! Y espero que les guste y no se angustien, tambien hare el otro Fic, por lo mintras disfruten este!**

* * *

-D-donde estoy?- dice nuestro maravilloso heroe, Finn.

-Porfin despiertas!- dice una chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada en la camilla donde se encuentra Finn.

-Marceline? E-Eres tu?- dice Finn mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-Si, soy yo- dice Marceline mientras se alejaba un poco para dejar que Finn se siente. -Te sientes mejor?- dice Marceline mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el.-Te hiciste mucho daño-le dice con voz de preocupada mientras le toca la cara con cuidado.-Tienes muchas heridas, pero no te preocupes se te cerraran- dice mientras se aleja de el y le regala una sonrisa.

-Mar-marcy! Ya no estas tan palida!- se acerca el a ella y la empieza a tocar su rostro. -Y tus colmillos... ya no estan...-le abre la boca con cuidado para ver sus dientes y en efecto, no tiene colmillos.

-Col-col...colmillos?- dice mientras se aleja de el con nerviosismo-porque tendira colmillos, jajaja- rie, estaba nerviosa.

-Porque tu eres una vampira- dice Finn con cara de confundido

-Uuuumm...- dice Marceline viendo a todos lados, luego para y ve a Finn directamente a los ojos y lo ve con cara enojada. -Ya se lo que tramas... hay camaras verdad? Camaras por todas partes! Me estas haciendo una broma!- dice Marceline mientras se para y camina hacia todos lados enojada.

-Que? No para nada! Porque te haria una broma?- dice Finn confundido.

-Marcy, porfavor ya basta.- dice Marshall lee mientras se acerca a ella.

-Ah? S-si perdona Marshall... ya desperto Fionna?- dice Marceline con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aqui estoy!- dice Fionna en otra camilla a lado de la camilla de Finn.

-Bien- dice Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Marceline ya nos tenemos que ir!- dice Marshall lee

-A donde se van? E-en donde estamos? Porque se van?- dice Fionna ya sentada en su camilla al igual que Finn.

-Guau, si se golpearon la cabeza muy fuerte.- dice Marceline seria. -Ya olvidaron lo que paso?-dice Marshall lee mientras se acercaba mas a las dos camillas.

-Aaaam... buenoo..- dice Finn mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-(suspira) Tu eres Finn Mertens y tu eres Fionna mertens, hermanos de los grandes, ricos y poderosos señor y señora Mertens. Estan en el hospital porque accidentalmente Jake persiguio a Cake y salieron a la carretera, en eso venia un auto y sus mascotas se espantaron y se quedaron como que.. "en estado de shock" y ustedes dos fueron a salvarlos y lo lograron pero ustedes sufrieron el golpe muy duro.- dice Marceline que se acerca hacia ellos al igual que Marshall lee.

-No... espera- dice Fionna agitando sus manos, negando el relato de Marceline. -Eso no fue lo que paso?-

-No, no fue lo que paso... lo que paso fue...- dice Finn pero fue interrupido por una azote de una puerta.

-Hola cariño!- dice una chica media morenita, cabello castaño y largo.

-Que?- dice Finn

-Fionna, amor estas bien?- dice un chico morenito, cabello castaño y corto, muy parecido a la otra chica.

-Que?! Pero.. quien eres?- dice Fionna alejandose un poco del chico.

-Amor.. no digas que te olviaste de mi? Soy Gumball, soy tu novio.- die Gumball mientras le toma la mano.

-Que?! No, no, no, no, no... Tu no eres Gumball y no eres mi novio!- dice Fionna mientras le arrebata su mano y se levanta. -Finn... esto no es la tierra de Ooo!-dice Fionna acercandose hacia Finn con mucha preocupacion.

-Y tampoco estamos en Aaa.- dice Finn parandose de la camilla poniendose a lado de Fionna.

-Aaaam... cariño, deja de actuar asi.- dice la chica mientras se acerca a Finn.

-Y tu quien eres?- dice Finn amenazaante.

-Cariño, jeje, porfavor- se acerca a Finn y le susurra con una sonrisa falsa. -No hagas el ridiculo.- se aleja de el y le toma la mano. - Soy bonibel, tu novia.-

-Aaaaaaaammmm... Que?!- dice Finn desconfiado.

-Eso no es cierto! TU no estas con Finn, si no Marceline esta con Finn!- dice Fionna señalando a Marcy.

-Y tu chciloso! No estas con Fionna, si no Marshall!- dice Finn señalando a Marshall lee como Fionna.

-QUE?!- dicen Marshall y Marceline juntos, sorprendidos por lo que dijieron.

-Aaaah... con que tu viniste aqui para ver a Finn y decirle mentiras! Solo porque no tenia memoria! Te aprovechaste de mi novio!- dice Bonibel mientras se acerca agresivamente a Marceline.

-N-no es cierto, yo solo quise ver como estaba.- dice Marceline haciendose chiquita con mucho temor.

-Oye! Alejate de ella!- dice Marshall lee empujando bruscamente a Bonibel.

-Y tu no le hagas daño a mi hermana!- dice Gumball acercandose hacia Bonibel.

-Aaaagh!-dice Fionna y se va corriendo hacia Marshall, le toma de la mano y sale rapido de la habitacion con el.

Finn busco a su alrededor y encontro los gorritos y sus mochilas, los agarro y corrio hacia Marceline, le agarro de la mano y se la llevo hacia donde esta Fionna.

-Pero que...- dice Bonibel, sorprendida por el acto que hizo su novio. -Oh no, esto no se queda haci! Me las vas a pagar Marceline Abadeer...

* * *

**Esto fue todo chicos! Espero que les halla gustado! :D**


	2. Y los niveles que importan!

**Ola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me gusta que a ustedes les guste! Y hay muchos que no le entienden, bueno conforme vayan pasando los capitulos se entendera mas todo esto. Gracias**

* * *

Finn y Fionna se alejaban de la habitacion corriendo, mientras jalaban a Marceline y Marshall. Cuando vieron que se alejaron lo suficiente, bajaron la velocidad y empezaron a caminar. Finn le entrega la mochila y el gorrito a Fionna. Fionna agarra la mochila y saca una dona (para el cabello) y se hace una coleta. Se coloca su mochila en su espalda al igual que Finn y guardan sus increibles gorritos.

-Finn... donde crees que estamos?- dice Fionna cabisbaja.

-No lose Fionna, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que no estamos en Ooo. Ya estuvimos en todos los lugares de Ooo, conocemos perfectamente cada rincon, oceano y reinos de Ooo. Y jamas hemos visitado este lugar. Ya exploramos todo Ooo.-

-Pero no todo Aaa- dice Fionna con una sonrisa.

-Si... talvez estemos en Aaa!- dice Finn mucho mas feliz.

-oooh... talvez esten en un hospital.- dice Marceline sarcasticamente.

-Hospital?... Ooooh... pues, si se parece un hospital.-

-Solo que todo esta blanco y no rosa hermano.- dice Fionna viendo a su hermano.

-Aaajaaa... bueno, que bueno que ya estan mejor chicos! Ya nos tenemos que ir! Hasta pronto!- dice Marceline soltandose de Finn y agarrando a Marshall de la camisa.

-No se pueden ir aun, necesito que nos ayuden.- dice Finn tratando de tener a Marcy.

-Chicos, miren, despues de lo que... dijieron alla, que no sabemos porque, ya nos metieron en problemas.- dice Marshall mientras se sonroja.

-Como? Porque los meteriamos en problemas?- dice Fionna acercandose a Marshall.

-Vamos. Porfavor. Ustedes son los populares de la escuela! Son los principales de la escuela, aparte de que son ricos y sus padres son poderosos. Ustedes no pueden estar con nosotros, porque nosotros somos pobres y pertenecemos a una clase muy baja en la escuela. Un popular no puede estar con alguien de mi nivel.- dice Marceline acercandose a Fionna.

-E-estoy confundida-dice Fionna volteando para ver a Finn.

-Talvez aun no captan en donde estan y todo eso, asi que vallanse a descansar en su casa.- dice Marceline voltendose para irse de hay.

-Aaaammm... buenooo..-

-Mi hermano y yo... estamos muy confundidos y no sabemos donde vivimos... asi que..-dice Fionna avergonzandose por lo que hiba a decir.

-Saben en donde... vivimos?- dice Finn sonrojandose un poco.

-Tan confundidos quedaron?-dice Marshall con un poco de burla.

Finn y Fionna levantan los hombros y se ven entre ellos.

-Marcy?-

-Marshall?- se preguntaron entre ellos dos.

-De acuerdo los llevaremos y no se preocupen, haremos que no nos vean.- dice Marcy seriamente.

-De acuerdo- dice Finn con un poco de disgusto. No le gustaba eso de los niveles y todo. Que tiene que el sea de otro nivel? El puede estar con cualquiera. Y Marcy no se debe de dejar intimidar por los demas al igual que Marshall.

Marceline camina a lado de Finn y Marshall lee a lado de Fionna, los guiaron a la salida y se fueron caminando hacia la casa de los (gupisimos) rubios. Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos 4, y a Finn no le gustaba eso, entonces decidio cortarlo.

-Aaam, Marcy, asi que.. dime se supone que quedamos en ese hospital por rescatar a Jake y Cake?-

-Si... asi fue lo que pado.- dice Marceline cabisbaja.

-Aaam.. no, eso no fue lo que paso.- se mete Fionna a la conversacion de ellos dos.

-Si, eso fue lo que paso, todos vieron lo que sucedio.- dice Marceline tratando de convencerla.

-No, eso no fue lo que paso. Lo que paso fue que...-

-Finn!- interrumpe una chica con una voz aguda que venia corriendo hacia ellos. -Finn! Fionna! Oh grumos! Ya despertaron! Que alivio! Si que se dieron un golpe muy fuerte!- se acerca a ellos y los abraza. Porque grumos pensaron que podian lograr hacer algo tan peligroso?!-

-LSP? eres tu?- dice Finn con asombro.

-LSP? Ja! Porfavor, Finn. Eso dejalo en el pasado! Ustedes solo dignme grumosa y ya. Como siempre lo hacen- sonrie la chica y en un instante se le borra esa gran sonrisa a una de asco.

-Pero que grumos hacen ustedes dos aqui?- dice grumosa acercandoce a Marceline y Marshall. -Miren, los raritos. Ustedes que estan haciendo aqui? No es su lugar chicos.- dice con las manos cruzadas y enojada.

-Grumosa, dejalos, no estan haciendo nada.- dice Fionna tocandole el hombro.

-Pero, niña... te has vuelto loca! No puedes estar con ellos... dos!-

-Grumosa, no quiero ser grosero pero... podrias irte ya? No puedo dejar que los insultes por ninguna razon.-dice Finn ya fastidiado por el comportamiento que tenia contra Marcy y Marshall.

-Pero... Finn, tu no me puedes justificar por eso, al igual que Fionna. Ustedes dos son los principales en insultar y criticar a todos! No solo soy yo! Lo olvidan?!-dice Grumosa mientras los ve con curiosidad. Los chicos alzan los hombros y ponen caras confundidas. -Talvez olvidaron algunas cosas por el choque... Claro! Puede ser por eso! Hay, bueno ustedes chicos luego recordaran todo. Que bien que ya se sienten mejor. Nos vemos en la escuela!- dice Grumosa despidiendose de ellos mientras se alejaba.

-Entonces... ustedes no se acuerdan de nada?- dice Marceline delicadamente.

-Espera.- le dice Finn. Finn se voltea a Fionna y se acerca mas a ella. -Fionna, siento que no estamos ni en Ooo ni en Aaa. Nose en donde estamos y hay que averiguarlo. Y para averiguarlo hay que tener toda la ayuda posible, o mas bien, la ayuda correcta. Si les decimos que no nos acordamos de nada, nos ayudarian a saber mas sobre este mundo?- le dice susurrandole para que no lo olleran.

-Si, hay que decirles que no recordamos nada.- le confirma Fionna. -Pero, hermano, nose si te has dado cuenta pero... ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE HUMANOS!- grita de felicidad. Estaban rodeados de humanos. Humnaos como ellos! Significa que ellos no son los unicos de su especie!

-Hermana es cierto!- dice Finn mas emocionado. Y empiezan a ver a su alrededor, casas, edificios, autos, semaforos, humanos! Caminando, hablando, jugando, riendo, llorando, peleando... todo lo que un humano hace.

-Es increible! Ustedes tambien son humanos!-dice Fionna señalando a los hermanos Abadeer. -Por eso no tienen sus colmillos y no estan palidos!-

-Aaaamm... bueno, claro. Veo que no han olvidado mucho.- dice Marceline desde atras de ellos viendolos festejar.

-Si, pero no recordamos mas... solo un poco, nos podrian ayudar?-dice Finn viendo a Marcy.

Unas cosas de las que odiaba Marcy de Finn: Sus ojos. Sus ojos, los ojos mas azules que habia visto. Son tan hermosos que hechizaba a Marceline y la hacia caer mas hacia el. Marcy se quedo viendo sus ojos, pero... le nota algo diferente. Marceline frunce el ceño y acerca su cara mas hacia el de Finn. Sus ojos antes reflejaban odio, temor, arrogancia y negatividad. Pero ahora los ve diferente, ve amor, amabilidad, felicidad y positvidad. Que cambio? Porque ahora son diferentes? Esos no son los ojos del Finn que ella conocia, ahora eran diferentes. Acaso... ese no es Finn.

Marcy se alejo lentamanete de su cara. Y se ruborizo. Almenos Marshall estaba hablando con Fionna, y no se dieron cuenta de la escena, pero Finn si sabia y lo unico que hizo es sonreirle picaramente.

-Em.. N-Nos vamos ya a su casa?- dice mientras empieza a caminar rapido, dejando atras a los demas.

-Ohu, ya? Bueno vamos.- dice Fionna viendo hacia Marceline.

Y los cuatro comienzan a caminar hacia la casa de los Mertens.


	3. Jake

**Hola chicos! Perdon por la tardansa pero aqui les traigo el sig. Capitulo! Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste! Ah! Y un detalle mas que se me olvido mencionar... Finn, Marshall y Marceline tienen 18 y Fionna tiene 17. Ahora si, disfruten el fic! :D**

* * *

-wooow- dice Marshall, sorprendido por la gran casa de Finn y Fionna.

Marceline tambien se asombra de la gran casa de Finn y Fionna. Sabia donde vivia, pero no habia visto su casa. No tenia razones de ir a visitarlo. Y el tampoco. Marceline al pensar esto deja a lado el asombro y solo se queda viendo sin expresion alguna en el rostro.

-Si que es grande, ustedes porque se asombran? Ya habian visto nuestra casa antes no?- dice Finn asombrado por la gran casa. - Si Marcy... Marcy?- se acerca a ella y le susurra delicada mente -Estas bien?- dice el con preocupacion

Marceline ve a Finn con tristesa y luego suspira. Marceline aleja un poco su cabeza.

-Finn... Este no es un lugar y momento apropiado.- dice Marceline susurrandole sin animos, sin mas que decir.

-Yo se que hacer para que me cuentes.-

Marceline se separa de el y lo ce con confusion mientras Finn estaba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Okey, gracias por traernos a casa, ahora entremos todos- dice Finn guiandolos con la mano hacia la casa.

-Aaam... No creo que sea buena idea Finn... Ya sabes, por lo de los niveles... Si tus padres no ven aqui...-

-No le haran nada! Vamos entra Marshall! Finn te invita y yo tambien! Vamos Marshall- dice Fionna con ojitos de perrito.

Marshall se sonrojo porque Fionna le estaba abrazando el brazo y lo miraba con esa cara. Se veia tan hermosa... Se veia, diferente en algunos aspectos. Marshall volteo a ver a Marceline y le dio una mirada de pregunta. Marceline nega con la cabeza. Marshall voltea a ver a Fionna.

-E-Esta bien-

-Que?!- dice Marceline, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba!

-Algebraico! Vente, hay poco tiempo y mucho por recorrer!- dice Fionna con mucha alegria. Agarra la mano de Marshall y lo jala adentro de la casa.

Finn se acerca a Marceline con cara triunfadora mientras Marceline estaba congelada, una vez mas Finn logro lo que queria.

-Te gustaria recorrer mi palacio, mi lady?-le dice Finn con tono formal le agarra la mano y la besa.

Marceline se sonroja, no estaba razonando lo que pasaba. Involuntariamente accedio. Finn sonrie y jala a Marcy adentro de su casa. Entean y cierran la puerta.

-Woow- dicen los dos mas sorprendidos.

Finn POV

Finn abre la boca y observa con ilusion. -Es grande y grandioso- piensa Finn. Es la mejor casa que ha visto. Es su casa. Su... Casa. Casa. Finn deja de ver la casa y cambia lentamente su expresion a tristesa. No estan en casa. Esa no es su casa. Necesitan del verdadero. Necesitan de su hogar. Hay tendran que vivir por lo mientras que buscan la forma de volver a Ooo. Pero... Como lo haran? Eso sera lo dificil, pero como Jake dice: Tu hogar siempre esta... Espera! Y Jake?!

-Jake...- susurra sin expresion

-Jake?- dice Marceline confundida

-Jake! Donde esta Jake? Has visto a Jake? Necesito verlo!- dice Finn preocupado por encontrar a su amigo y ancioso por verlo y saber que Jake... Esta hay! Esta en el mundo donde Finn esta ahora. Almenos esta hay y le podria pedir ayuda.

-Vente Marcy! Vamos a buscar a Jake.- le agarra la mano y la jala hacia una habitacion, y a otra y a otra. La jala por toda la casa mientras corrian para buscar a Jake.

-Tranquilo, no vayas tan rapido- dice Marceline agitada por correr.

Seguian corriendo, y Marceline se canso rapido. Marceline logro soltarse de la mano de Finn y se sento al instante. Finn se detiene y ve a Marceline sentada, muy cansada por correr.

-No corrimos mucho y Marceline ya se canso... Marceline de Ooo nunca se cansaba tan rapido... Bueno si se trataba de correr, por que como es vampiro se... Espera, esta Marceline se cansa de correr el mismo tiempo que Marceline. Y aun no le eh visto su cuello. No tiene colmillos y no esta palida, pero aun no eh visto si no tiene la mordida.- piensa el. Finn se acerca a ella.

-Te cansaste muy rapido.- dice Finn con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo... Se esque no estoy acostumbrada a correr- dice Marceline jadeando.

Finn queria ver su cuello sin que ella notara, pero algo no le permitia ver su cuello: Su cabello. Su largo y hermoso cabello que le taban el cuello. Finn fruncio el ceño.

-Pasa algo?- dice Marceline recuperandoce.

-Aaam... Hehe... Aaam...- se traba Finn, no le hiba a decir que estaba viendo su cuello. Eso seria algo pervertido! Finn se sonroja por pensar eso.

-Si, que... Hay que seguir buscando a Jake!- dice Finn chasqueando los dedos por enxontrar un pretexto. Y ese pretexto era cierto.

-No Finn, yo ya no voy, solo ve tu es tu perro.-

-Vamos Marceline, solo ayudame.- le dice mientras le extiende la mano.

-Esque... E-estoy miy cansada.- le dice con tristeza.

-Entonces dejame ayudarte.- le dice Finn con con una sonrisa picara.

-C-como?-

Finn se acerca a Marceline y la carga como si fuera un bebe. Marceline grita y luego cierra los ojos. Finn da una risita por la actitud de esta Marceline. Marceline estaba congelada, no le gustaba que la abrazaran... Y menos que la carguen! Que bien que no esta Marshall lee para ver esa escena.

-Ves? Ahora vamos a buscar a Jake- dice Finn ahora un poco mas serio.

Finn empieza a correr lo que mas podia, el ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar princesas, hasta cosas muy pesadas. Por eso no se le dificulta tanto cargarla.

Finn entra a una habitacion, deja a Marcy en una silla o en una mesa para que se siente y Finn pueda buscar a Jake.

-Jake! Jake! Estas aqui Jake?- grita Finn mientras lo buscaba. Busco y no lo encontro, asi que Finn volvio a cargar a Marceline, salieron de la habitacion y Finn cerro la puerta.

Y haci siguieron su camino buscando a Jake, entraban, dejaba a Marcy y Finn buscaba a Jake. Y haci paso con las siguientes habitaciones. Hasta que llegan a una gran puerta, como unos 3 metros de largo y 2 metros de ancho. Era grande. Bueno para Marceline era grande.

Finn examino la puerta y encontro unas letras pegadas en la puerta. Finn se acerca mas a ellas.

-Cuarto de Finn- susurra Finn. Se aleja de la puerta. -Debes de estar aqui amigo.- dice Finn con tristeza.

Entonces Finn abre delicadamente la puerta y entra con los ojos cerrados. Los abre y... Hay estaba! Estaba durmiendo en una gran cama!

-Jake!-grita Finn dejando a Marceline sobre la cama y corriendo hacia el perro.

-Eres un flojo Jake! Te hubieras levantado para avisarme que estabas aqui!- dice Finn abrazando a Jake.

-Jake, algo terrible paso! Estamos atrapados en esta dimension o mundo y jo sabemos como...-

-Wuaf, wuaf!- lo interrupe Jake aun acostado.

-Aaam.. Haha, Jake, otra vez me estas haciendo eso.- dice Finn dejandolo de abrazar y haciendole espacio para que Jake de siente.

Jake se sienta. -Wuaf, wuaf!- saca su lengua.

-Jake... Te ves diferente.- dice Finn dejando de tener su sonrisa.

Jake estaba sentado, no veia a Finn en los ojos, miraba por todas partes.

-J-Jake... Amigo, me entiendes.. Verdad?- dice Finn con tristeza.

-Wuaf!- dice Jake y le lame la cara a Finn.

-P-pero...-

-Finn, se que quieres mucho a tu perro, pero por eso no hay razones de que le hables como si fuera un humano.- le dice Marceline con poca seriedad aun sentada en la cama. -Es solo un perro, un muy flojo pero lindo perro.-

-S-solo un... Perro?-

-Solo un perrito- dice Marceline con una sonrisa.

-N-no es un perro, es mi amigo... Es mi hermano!- dice Finn un poco enojado.

-Finn, tranquilo- dice Marceline parandose de la cama. -Es tu amigo, los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre- dice mientras se acerca a el.

-Pero el no es un perro cualquiera, es un perro magico!- dice Finn molesto.

Jake al escuchar eso, se altero por dentro, lo unico que hizo es retroceder para estar lejos de Finn. Parece que entendio lo que dijo Finn. Y si lo hizo... Porque se aleja?

-Perro... M-magico? Tu crees en eso?- dice Marceline acercandose a el.

Finn estaba de rodillas apoyandose con la cama, ve que Jake se aleja. -Creer en... Que cosa?- dice Finn calmandose un poco.

-En... Las cosas... Magicas? Ya sabes... Magia, hechizos, demonios, fantasmas..- se arrodilla enfrente de Finn.

-Que si creo? Je... Vivo en la magia!- dice Finn como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-P-pense que... No creias- dice Marceline acercandose mas a el.

-Porque lo dices?- dice Finn curisidad

-Finn, tu... Siempre te burlas de mi porque tu sabias que creia en la magia. Una vez la maestra nos pidio que hicieramos una historia. Yo hice una, de un hereo que salvaba princesas. Mencione la magia y demonios. Y como ustedes se empezaron a reir, todos les siguieron la corriente, porque eres el mas popular.- dice Marceline cabizbaja. -Ahora yo soy la rara del salon- susurro con enojo.

-Yo... Hice eso?-

Marceline solo movio la cabeza en señal de afirmacion. -No te acuerdas tampoco de eso...-

-M-Marceline... Esque, no es que no me aucuerde... Esque... Yo no pertenesco aqui.- dice Finn con preocupacion.

-Como?-

-Tu anecdota no fue lo que realmente paso, lo que paso fue que estabamos Fionna y yo pealeando contra el Lich, entonces el Lich nos hizo...-

-Finn!- interrumpe Fionna al igual que con un portazo. Fionna habia llegado de sorpresa al cuarto de el, aun tenia a Marshall lee a su lado, ella ya no lo jalaba, el solo la seguia por su cuenta. Fionna se acerca a Finn muy emocionada. -Finn! Porfin te encuentro, la casa esta inmensa no sabes lo que encontre! Escucha tenemos un gran cuarto de video, un...- le explicaba Fionna a Finn, mientras que Marceline se acerca a Marshall lee pensativa.

-Lich...- susurra Marceline.

-Marceline!- le susurra con enojo su hermano. - No vuelvas a decir ese nombre otra vez!-

Jake estaba mirando a Finn y Fionna hablar. Y luego ve a Marceline y a Marshall hablando. Jake pone una mueca de curiosidad y se dirige a ello aun en la cama. Se pone al borde de la cama para escucharlos, ya que ellos estaban cerca del borde. A Jake no le agradaba nada Marshall y Marceline, Jake sentia algo en ellos, algo... Diferente. Un olor como a... "Muerto." Jake da un gruñido menor.

-Marshall... Estoy sospechando que Finn... Esta involucrado con el Lich-

-Finn?! Porfavor, es solo otro chico presumido que perdio la memoria...-

-Al igual que Fionna-

-Sigue hablando-

-Ahora si no? No es mi culpa que estes enamorado de una inmortal! Si hablo sobre ella si te importa.-

-Al igual que Finn, hermana, los dos estamos igual con los hermanos Mertens.-

Marceline solo frunce el ceño. Le habia ganado en su propio juego.

-Bien jugado hermano- le dice con sarcasmo y cero dulsura.

-Gracias, hermanita- dice sarcasticamente con una reberensia cortez.

-No hermano esto va enserio, Finn me estaba platicando algo sobre el Lich, y ustedes dos llegaron e interrumpieron- dice poniendose firme a lo que le tenia que decir.

-Porque sospechas que Finn peleo con el Lich si el te lo dijo?-

-Porque... Aun no confio en el... Ademas, el que sabe de el lado magico del mundo? Se que me gusta... Pero no el Finn de hoy en dia... El Finn que era antes. Nuestro antiguo amigo-

-Yo tampoco confio, y tu caso es igual que el mio. Ahora ni siquiera es nuestro amigo. Perdio la memoria y ahora se nos junta mas-

-No perdio la memoria... Algo mas nos trata de decir, pero no puede-

Jake al escuchar eso abre los ojos como platos. Jake se baja de la cama con cuidado y se acerca a ellos dos.

-wuaf.- ladra lo mas bajo posible para que Finn y Fionna no lo escuche.

Finn y Fionna seguian hablando, al parecer no escucharon su ladrido. El ladrido fue inaudible. Jake hiba a ladrar de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte pero vio que Marceline lo miro y se agacho un poco para verlo mas cerca.

-Oh, hey Jake. Necesitas algo?- le dice con una sonrisa Marceline dejando atras la conversacion de ellos dos.

Jake les mueve la cabeza en señal de que lo siguieran. Marceline entendio la señal, pero su hermano no. Jake le parecia que queria decir algo, pero que?

-Marshall tu sigue a Jake.-

-Seguirlo? Para que?- cuestiona Marshall lee.

-Tu solo hazlo-

Marshall no tuvo otra que seguir a su hermana, Jake se dirigio a la puerta y la empieza a raspar para que abran la puerta. Marceline se acerca a la puerta y ligeramente empieza a girar el picaporte para que Fionna y Finn no escucharan. Abrio lo mas cuidadoso posible pero en unas de esas Marshall accidentalmente empuja a su hermana, haciendo que esta abra la puerta completamente causando un escandalo.

-Chicos? Esta todo bien?- dice Fionna viendolos desde su lugar. Ya habia terminado de hablar con Finn.

-Aaamm... Si, jeje esque... Y-ya

nos... Hibamos y bueno, como estaban hablando pues no quisimos interrumpir.- mintio Marceline que se puso firme cuando los chicos voltearon. Estaba nerviosa, siempre esta nerviosa.

-Tan rapido? Pero... Si es temprano! Quedense un rato mas, les invitamos algo de comer- dice Finn acercandoce a ellos dos al igual que Fionna.

-Aaaamm... No lo creo... Que hora es?- le pregunta Marceline a Marshall.

-Como las 12:36am. Y nosotros nos tenemos que ir a las 6:00pm- le agrega su hermano. Marceline cuando escucho eso entendia su indirecta. Marshall quiere quedarse mas tiempo con Fionna. Despues de lo que Finn y Fionna le hicieron a Marshall y Marceline este año que fue cruel, al igual que en el pasado.

Marceline le dio una mirada de negacion.

-Y es Sabado...- dice Marshalle tratandola de convencer.

Marceline cruzo los brazos.

-Fin de semana...-

-Agh... De acuerdo, pero... Me debes una.- dice Marceline molesta. Otra vez le gano.

-Perfecto! Esto sera maravilloso- dice Fionna con un brinquito de alegria.


	4. Te protegeré

**Ola chicos! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Pero ahora quiero hablar sobre un comentario que también les ayudara mucho para el fic.**

**Lunabell scarlet: Luna... Luna, luna... Eres incre! Tu si entendiste al fic y bueno esque también esta muy confuso y es muy difícil averiguarlo entonces aquí les dare una explicación extra sobre el fic:**

**Finn y Fionna despiertan en un mundo diferente, en una dimension alterna y en esa dimension todos son humanos, hay jamás paso la gran guerra de los champiñones. Pero lo único que no saben los humanos es que hay seres magicos. Seres magicos viven entre los humanos y los humanos no saben. Y los seres magicos se conectan con los seres de la tierra de Ooo. Entonces estos seres conocen a el Lich. Y saben lo que el hará en un futuro. **

**Y ya no les digo más! Wuahahahaha! Pero no crean que solo es eso! Hay más! Hay algo que no les eh dicho, y lo sabrán cuando sea el momento, jejeje. Y gracias a lunabell scarlet, Marshall lee, finnceline 123, pawblue, Mariano T, Sauron 123, kriitopvocaloid, . 5815, paqs, guest, fiioremarcy 117 y los nuevos por seguirme y... Por todo! Son los mejores! Ahora si... Que continúe el fic! **

* * *

Marceline esta con Finn caminando en el patio de su casa y Marshall lee y Fionna están en la cocina.

**Con Fionna y Marshall lee**

-No Marshall!- dice Fionna en una posición de lucha, a la mano tenía una cuchara apuntando hacia la (sexy! ^w^) cara de Marshall lee.

-No ganaras tan fácil!- ríe Marshall lee mientras sostiene una gran bolsa llena de harina.

-jajaja te derrotare!- ríe Fionna con una cara amenazadora.

Marshalle le lanza un poco de harina y se aleja rapido de Fionna. Fionna se limpia su cara, y se dirige a Marshall. El se da cuenta que viene hacia el y empieza a correr. Fionna nota sus intenciones y empieza perseguirlo.

-Jajaja dame la harina!- dice entre risas Fionna.

-Como quiera la dama- dice Marshall parando de correr, Fionna para y ve que Marshall lee se acerca seductivamente hacia ella. Se para cerca de ella con la harina alzada en su mano. Acerca su cara a la de Fionna. Esto hace que Fionna se sonroja. -Aquí tienes tu harina- le dice seductivamente.

Fionna lo estaba viendo con ilusión. Marshall... Se parecía tanto a el... Pero no era el. Fionna estaba consciente de que el no era Marshall, es un humano no puede ser el, pero... Había algo en el... Que había algo en el que hacia que el tuviera algo en común con Marshall el rey de los vampiros. Como si estuviera... Atrapado?

Fionna fue interrumpida por la harina.

-Pero que...-

Fionna estaba blanca como un fantasma, vio su cuerpo y sus manos y estaban llenas de harina. Volteo hacia Marshall y lo vio riéndose.

-Marshall!- grita Fionna.

-Jajaja, mírate!-

-Mhp- frunce el ceño

-Oh... L-losiento, p-perdón no era mi intensión- dice Marshall con voz preocupada, se acerca a Fionna y le empieza a sacudir un poco de harina.

-Lo-losiento por actuar así, no puedo actuar asi con la popular-

Fionna nota su preocupación y pone una cara de tristeza, no le gustaba que Marshall la tratara como una diosa. Fionna abre la boca para decir algo pero Marshall lee le interrumpe.

-No lo volveré hacer... Es solo que... Bueno, se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero... Extrañaba pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga... O bueno, mi ex mejor amiga- dice cabizbajo con tristeza. -Nose, es raro, actúas como si jamás paso el suceso que nos hizo separarnos y dejarnos de ver.-

-Marshall por favor, tranquilo- dice delicadamente Fionna, mientras lo ve fijamente. -No se cómo soy aquí, porque... (Suspira) No soy de aqui, pero ya no me trates como se supone que soy yo aqui- le agarra la mano a Marshall lee. Marshall lee de sorprende por el acto de Fionna y este se ruboriza.

-Estas refiriéndote a lo del Lich?-

-Si-

-Serás tu... De la profecía?-

-Profecía?-

-Si. Hay una profecía, que dice que hay dos hermanos que son héroes, destinados a destruir el Lich.-

-Conoces al Lich? Pense que solo me seguias la corriente.- dice Fionna confundida.

-No te tengo que decir esto, pero es raro que sepas sobre la existencia de el Lich, solo los magicos saben de su existencia y los humanos ni siquiera saben sobre los magicos.-

-Magicos? Ósea qué aquí hay demonios, fantasmas y todo eso?!- dice Fionna con alegría.

-Agh rayos! No te tuve que decir eso.- dice Marshall dándose un manotazo leve en la cara.

-Wow! Algebraico! Entonces hay esperanzas para regresar.-

-Regresar... A tu mundo no?-

-Si... Pero no me molesta estar aquí.- le agarra la mano a Marshall. -Contigo- dice con una sonrisa. Marshall se sonroja.

-Vamos, volvamos a cocinar- dice Marshall jalándola hacia la estufa.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo- dice más contenta. -Oye, oye, oye... Una preguntita más-

-Si?...-

-Si sólo magicos saben sobre la existencia de el Lich, y si tu eres un humanos... Como sabes sobre el?-

-Aaaam...-

-Marshall me estas escondiendo algo?-

-Fionna... Aveces hay cosas que no necesitas saber.- dice Marshall sin verla, mientras cortaba un tomate.

-mhp- cuestiona Fionna y empieza a cocinar.

**Mientras tanto...**

**Con Finn y Marceline**

Finn y Marceline caminaban en el gran patio. Es enorme, una gran fuente de cupido y flores, muchas flores alrededor de la fuente de varios colores. Y una gran piscina con un tobogán azul, jacuzzi, sombrillas, sillas, mesas y amacas alrededor de la piscina.

Ellos apenas caminaban por la fuente, Marceline disfrutaba estar en un lugar lindo y a lado de una persona que alguna vez confiaba.

Finn veia asombrado su patio. Se acercaron a la fuente y se sentaron en la orilla. Finn vio una rosa azul.

-Una rosa azul? Mmm... Difíciles de hallar. Sólo hay una...- pensó Finn, después de esto arranco la rosa y se volteó a ver a Marceline.

Marceline ve a Finn y lo ve que la esta observando con una sonrisa. Marceline se sonroja.

-Porque me ve asi, acaso esta planeando algo malo conmigo?- pensó

-Aaaam, encontraste algo?- dice Marceline sin confianza.

-Una flor para otra flor-

-Aaaam... Sabes que es una rosa... Cierto?- dice Marceline divertida.

-Si pero no se hubiera escuchado bien- dice Finn con una gran sonrisa.

Marceline se sonroja y toma la rosa.

-Es azul... Le pusiste algo para que fuera azul?-

-Nop, lo encontre en el césped-

-En el césped?- empieza a inspeccionar la rosa y luego voltea a ver a Finn. -Que raro. Y hay más?-

-Nop. Es única-

Marceline da una risita y voltea a ver la rosa de nuevo.

-Es única, como tu.-

Marceline agranda sus ojos y voltea rapido su cabeza para ver a Finn.

-Por eso te la di. Porque eres única y hermosa como la rosa- dice Finn acercandoce más a ella.

Marceline se sonroja mucho y se queda hipnotizada por los ojos azules de Finn. Los dos empiezan a acercarme más y más, ninguno consciente a sus actos. Más y más, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, hasta que Marceline se da cuenta de lo que hace y se aleja de golpe con Finn.

-No- susurra. -Esto no es asi-

-Marceline l-lo siento no se lo que...-

-No, yo lo siento... Yo...- dejo abierta la boca para continuar, pero no pudo y se calló. Bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Tu que Marceline? Dime todo lo que tu quieras, tu puedes confiar en mi- dice Finn sinceramente, mientras le agarraba las manos. Marceline se sonrojó. Y lo observo para luego fruncir el ceño. Le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza.

-Marceline, me dijiste que yo fui muy malo contigo, pero yo no soy el Finn que te hizo maldad contigo. Yo jamás te lastimaría.-

-Ah, que me dijiste de que no eres de aqui.-

-Si-

Marceline se quedo pensando. Se le había olvidado de su historia. El Lich aún hiba atacar la tierra, tanto como mágicos como humanos. Y el conoce al Lich, pero como? Si el es humano, como sabes sobre el Lich si sólo los mágicos saben de ello.

-Tu puedes confiar en mi- repite Finn. Marceline ve que sus ojos y puede notar su sinceridad.

-(suspira) Aveces yo... Quiero que todo sea como antes. Cuando tu... (da una risa sarcástica) bueno cuando el otro Finn, el y yo éramos amigos. Extrañaba mucho pasar el tiempo contigo. Siempre estaba a tu lado, tu eras mi mano derecha y yo la tuya.- comienza a hablar con tristeza.

Finn solo la observaba y escuchaba atentamente, sin expresión alguna.

-Siento... Que jamás tuve que cuidarte en el hospital. No hubiera pasado ninguna escena. Tu novia no se hubiera enojado conmigo. Y ahorita no tuviera esta conversación contigo!- medio grita lo último con frustración y enojo. Se tapa la cara con las manos y se le viene el fleco a la cara.

-Marceline, Marceline... Tranquila. Mírame Marceline- dice Finn mientras se acerca a ella y le quita las manos de su cara y coloca su mano en su mejilla para que ella lo vea a los ojos. Marceline tenía su fleco tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

-Te dire una cosa. Hiciste bien las cosas. Hiciste bien en acompañarme en el hospital, que estuvieras acompañándome...- Marceline se anima más y sonríe levemente. -Y que importa si mi "novia" se enojó?! Qué importa! Y si te hace algún mal, que no hará porque yo estare a tu lado cuidándote a que no te molesten y más si es ella, pero si me descuido y te hace algo, yo de lo devolveré. Y lo mejor que haz echo... Confiar en mi.- dice con felicidad.

-Olvida esto- dice con una gran sonrisa y levantándose de la fuente, toma sus dos manos y la levanta. -Es... Viernes!-

-Sábado- dice Marceline divertida por la ignorancia de el.

-Si! Sábado! E Iremos a comer en un rato, asi que quiero aprovechar este día contigo y este momento que estamos solos- dice Finn con sonrojo.

-D-de acuerdo- le sonríe.

-Vente, vamos- dice Finn jalándole la mano.

Marceline agarra rápidamente la rosa y se la lleva con ella.

* * *

_ALERTA ALERTA ALERTA_

Se escuchaba una voz de una computadora por toda la cueva. Era cómo una alarma sonando por toda la cueva.

_ALERTA, ALERTA! MARSHALL LEE ABADEER Y MARCELINE ABADEER DESPERTANDO!_

Una persona encapuchada empezó a acercarse a la máquina que provocaba esa alarma. Caminaba lento y sombrío. En su hombro derecho tenía un caracolito.

Esta persona llega a la máquina. Valla tecnología! Se veia muy avanzado. Pero esta persona manejó la máquina como si fuera un pianista en un piano. Sin problemas ni rodeos. Apago la alarma y prende un monitor que tiene enfrente de la maquina. Aparece Marshall y Marceline Abadeer retorciendoce levemente y murmurando cosas.

-Amo, están despertando no podemos dejar que despierten arruinarán todo.- dice la persona encapuchada con seriedad.

-Muéstrame lo que han recordado.-

En una pantalla sale un escáner de los hermanos Abadeer y salen unos resúmenes muy largos de ellos dos. Se veían muchas letra y números.

-Básicamente no han recordado mucho, pero hay que prevenir- dice la persona encapuchada.

-No han recordado nada. Lo que saben ahora es una forma de prevenir a Finn y Fionna. Yo les di esa memoria! Yo decidí esa memoria. Es una forma de advertir a estos héroes lo que pasará.-

-Pero amo, y si lo recuerdan y se los dicen- dice este preocupado.

-No lo recordarán! No lo harán. No arruinaran mis planes.-

-No lo harán amo.- dice este con temor.

-No lo harán- contesta con una sonrisa malvada y descarada.


	5. Cake

Fionna y Marshall ya estaban terminando de cocinar. Fionna se estaba ensuciando toda.

-Me estoy ensuciando toda... Y Cake me obligara a bañarme! No quiero- dice Fionna mientras se admira a si misma su ropa. -Oye... Si es cierto! Y Cake?!-

-Cake?- dice Marshall lee confundido por la repentina actitud de Fionna.

-Miau!.- se escucha.

-Cake?- dice Fionna volteando hacia donde provenía el maullido. Y... Hay estaba... Cake, con un mandil en el hocico sobre la barra.

-Cake! Hermana, me habías espantado!- dice Fionna con una sonrisa y aliviada por volver a ver a su hermana. Fionna se acerca a Cake con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa. Cuando siente el pelaje en sus manos, abre los ojos y ve a Cake con el mandil.

-Un mandil! Justamente ahora cake?- le dice Fionna con un ceño fruncido.

Cake deja de morder el mandil y la ve con el ceño fruncido. -Miauuu, Miau!.-

-Aaammm... Cake, ya te pedí que no me siguieras ayudando a hablar tu idioma, yo puedo aprender sola- dice Fionna con risa.

-Miau?- dice Cake que la ve con curiosidad.

-Cake... Te ves diferente- le dice Fionna dando se cuenta de como era la forma de la gata.

Marshall lee estaba mirándolas, era raro ver a la mas popular hablando con su gata.

-Fionna... Que haces?- pregunta

-Cake... No me... responde- dice Fionna desanimada.

-Pues... Claro que no. Es un gato... Los gatos no hablan- dice este mientras se acercaba a Fionna.

Cake no esucha la conversacion de ellos dos, le habia captado otra cosa la atencion. Cake mira a Marshall lee. Al parecer la gata, no confía en el. Cake lo mira amenazadora. Cake empieza a acercarse a Marshall, y se coloca sobre la orilla y empezó a olerlo.

Marshall se alejó un poco de la orilla, nunca le ha gustado estar cerca de Cake.

Cake lo hule... Cake pone una cara sorprendida. Se aleja de la orilla y ve a Marshall con desconfianza. Cake olió a muerto. No es buena señal.

-Marshall, Cake no es solo una gata, es mi hermana. Y si habla! Mira como esta, déjala de ver.- dice Fionna media molesta. Marshall lee asiente.

-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo- dice con sarcasmo.

Cake se vio hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras.

-Miau!- maúlla muy fuerte. -Miau!- vuelve a maullar más fuerte aún.

-Cake, Cake, estas bien?- decia Fionna por la actitud rara de su hermana.

Cake volteo a verla y le mostró una cara de preocupación.

-Cake?- dice suavemente Fionna, no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía que queria... Pero si sabía es que estaba preocupada por algo. Pero que?

-Miau!- maúlla fuertemente.

Fionna no entendía, no sabía que hacia, se estaba frustrando, no era su hermana... No era su hermana. Quería a su hermana! Queria a alguien de mucha confianza con ella. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

-Wuaf, wuaf!- se escuchan ladridos de allá arriba.

Cake muestra más aliviada y relajada, pero aún con preocupación. Llega corriendo Jake hacia la cocina. Y se sube a la barra con Cake. Subió y empezó a jadear. Se había cansado por correr y subir. Cake se acercó a el y le hizo una mueca. Jake la ve y le sonríe con sarcasmo.

Marshall estaba viéndolos.

-Ven Fionna, ayúdame con esto.- le dice Marshall mientras cargaba un plato de comida.

-Y-ya voy.- decia con tristesa.

Cake y Jake estaban juntos, sentados (como un perro y gato se sientan) en la barra, hay viéndolos. Como si fueran unos angelitos.

Fionna agarra otro plato de comida y lo lleva al comedor. Sale Fionna y Marshall lee la sigue, pero antes de salir voltea a ver a Jake y Cake y de esa hermosa sonrisa inocente, se cambia a una amenazadora, fría y sería mueca. Marshall lee se asusto un poco y avanzo rapido hacia el comedor.

Cake ve a Jake.

-ES HORA DE CENAR!- grita Fionna para llamar a los demas. Fionna estaba arreglando la mesa al igual que Marshall lee.

Cake escucha su grito. Y mueve su cabeza en señal de irse, Jake entiende su señal y los dos se bajan de la barra y salen de la cocina. Ellos dos caminando en cuatro patas. Se veían tan... Normales y aburridos. Se acercaron a la puerta y la puerta se abre.

-Bien! Que bien que ya esta la comida!- dice muy alegre Finn, quien agarraba la mano de Marceline.

-Huele muuuy bien!-dice Marceline oliendo detenidamente cada detalle de la comida.

-Pues vengan, a disfrutar se a dicho.- dice más animada Fionna.

Marceline suelta la mano de Finn. No quería que su hermano la viera asi. Marceline ve su rosa y se la guarda en el bolsillo.

Cake y Jake hiban saliendo de la casa por la puerta cuidadosamente. En eso Cake ve la rosa. Esto hizo que se apurara más en salir. Jake la siguió, aunque ya estaba cansado. Se cierra la puerta. Finn y Marceline caminan hacia el comedor, cada quien elige con quien estar, en que lugar y todos se disponen a comer.

Allá afuera...

Cake y Jake caminaron lejos de la casa, llegando al puente, se sentaron en el borde y se quedaron viendo se.

Cake lo ve con preocupación.

-Jake... Encontré algo nuevo- le dice Cake.

-Igual yo.-

-Se trata de Marceline/Marshall.- dicen los dos al unísono. Cake y Jake se ven extrañados.

* * *

**SUSPENSO! Me dirán algunos... Como es que ellos hablan?! Se supone que son animales normales! Bueno... Ese es el chiste. Déjenme darles un adelanto:**

** Ellos tienen que ver en la guerra.**

**Ya, un gran adelanto! En el prox. Capitulo sabrán más de esto! Espero que les allá gustado! Gracias por leerme! :3**


	6. Olor a muerto

-mmmm... Chicos, este espaguetti esta, delicioso.- dice Finn saboreando el bocado de espaguetti.

-Jajaja si, bueno... Ya estaba echo.- dice Fionna sonriente por la delicia de la comida.

Marshall y Marceline se veían mutuamente tratándose de comunicar por medio de sus miradas.

-Aaammm, Finn- le susurra Marceline sin dejar de ver a su hermano. -Que hora es?-

Finn sonríe. Fionna alcanzo a escuchar a Marceline, así que Finn y Fionna se intercambian miradas divertidas. Los dos se paran rápidamente de sus asientos. - Es hooooora de aventuraaa!- gritan los dos hermanos. -jajajaja- empiezan a reírse. Los hermanos Abadeer intercambian miradas de WTF! Entre sí.

-No pero ya enserio, jeje, son como las...- Finn voltea a ver su reloj de pared. - Las 4:30pm-

Marshall tose.

-Ya es tarde!- le dice Marceline a su hermano.

-Que! Pero si aún no anochese!- dice Finn.

Marceline se apura a levantarse, dio una pausa leve para levantar la cabeza y darle una mirada de tristeza, separa su mirada con la de el y levanta a su hermano de golpe y lo jala hacia la puerta.

Justo en ese momento...

-bueno... Al parecer captamos la misma cosa- dice Cake rascandose la nuca.

-De acuerdo. Dime tu que encontraste.-

-A mi me llamo más la atención Marshall.- dice Cake que al recordar el nombre, recuerda su rostro, lo que le provoca una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-A mi Marceline.- dice Jake con cara de miedo.

-Yo cuando me acerque a Marshall, en vez de percibir un suave olor, como de costumbre, percibí otro olor, un olor más fuerte. Percibí un olor a: Muerto.- dice Cake con seriedad, viendo a Jake con preocupación. Jake se sorprende.

-Yo también percibí un olor a muerto, de parte de Marceline!- dice Jake alterado.

-Entonces, los dos hermanos tienen el mismo olor. Pero... Tu sabes que ningún humano puede tener ese olor. Al menos que sea un cadáver por hay botado.-

-Los únicos que pueden tener ese olor, son aquellos que su corazón dejo de latir, pero aún haci siguen vivos.-

Cake se queda callada, pensando con delicadeza. Jake ya no se le ocurría nada más, ya no quería seguir hablando. Sospechaba, sospechaba de algo más grande, más malo y más peligroso.

-Jake- al fin habla Cake. -Creo que... Creo que ellos son parte de nuestro mundo. Y yo se que tu piensas lo mismo.-

-Si, pero... No solo es de nuestro mundo, es algo más... Peligroso.-

-Jake, aún no hay que cuestionar malas cosas sobre ellos.- dice Cake con un poco de burla. -Y más si tu tienes esa idea de que ellos son seres mágicos, como nosotros, pero que son un peligro- dice Cake empezando a reír. -Recuerdas cuando conociste al cartero y que sólo porque no te dejo morderle el trasero y se estuvo quejando contigo con gritos y burlas, y dijiste que era un hechicero, porque los hechiceros siempre son malhumorados y nunca dejan que toquen sus traseros y panzas?-

-Hay! Pero eso no fue mi culpa!- dice Jake poniéndose las manos en la cara. -El se lo busco!-

-Se lo busco?! Le hablaste! Sabes que nosotros tenemos prohibido hablar con humanos!- dice Cake con un poco de molestia.

-Pero el me estaba preguntando! Me dijo: Quieres morder este trasero. Y yo le dije: Nia, ya me fije que solo tienes espalda. Y ya! No le dije gran cosa!-

-Agh, de acuerdo, olvidemos este tema. Regresemos con los hermanos, es posible que...-

"PAM" se escucha un golpe en la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que interrumpiera a Cake de hablar.

-Vámonos Marshall, corre.- dice Marceline agitada.

-Tranquila, Marceline, falta como una hora para empezar.- dice Marshall lee caminando relajadamente (caminando todo sexy! X3)

Cake y Jake dieron mueca de curiosidad.

-Sabrán que estamos aquí?- susurra Jake.

-No lose... Ya esta obscuro, no se pede ver mucho.- susurra Cake.

-Marshall.- le dice Marceline en forma de alerta. -Espera- le pone las dos manos en su pecho para que dejara de caminar. -Escuchaste eso?- dice sin ver a su hermano, buscando por todos lados.

-Estas diciendo, esas dos voces susurrando?- dice Marshall con tranquilidad, las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

-Si-

-Si, yo tambien las escucho.-

Jake y Cake se espantan. Asi Cake mueve la cabeza en señal de irse, y Jake le hace caso. Se bajan de la fuente y corren en sus cuatro patas hacia la alberca.

-Se alejan!- dice alto Marceline.

Jake y Cake alcanzaron a escuchar y corrieron más rápido.

Marceline se dispuso a correr.

-Marceline! Detente!- le dice Marshall lee enojado por la actitud de su hermana. -Si los persigues llegaremos tarde allá y si nos irá mal! Falta 40 minutos para empezar a trabajar y si no llegamos 10 minutos antes, papa se enojara.-

Marceline se detiene. Voltea a ver a Marshall y le sale una lágrima por el ojo. Marshall lo ve y se asombra. Que hizo para que su hermana se pusiera asi?

-uh, oh- susurra Marshall.

-Ahora si te interesa?! De tantas veces que hemos tardado por TU culpa, ahora te interesa llegar temprano?! Porqué Marshall?! Porqué no te deje estar con Fionna? !-dice Marceline enojada. -Y el no es nuestro padre! Nuestro padre nos abandono Marshall! Nos abandono! Abandono a mama! Porque crees que murió Marshall! Entiéndelo! Nuestro padre esta en la NocheOsfera! No en la tierra! Nos abandono!- Marceline estaba enojada.

Marshall estaba petrificado, era la primer vez que ve asi a su hermana, desde que paso el insistente entre sus padres y ellos y llegaron a la tierra, jamás volvieron a tocar el tema. Hasta ahora.

-Marceline... Perdón.- le dice Marshall lee con tristeza. -Ven, vamos allá, y hablamos de esto en privado... Si?-

-De acuerdo-

Marceline se acerca a Marshall y se van caminando juntos.

Cake y Jake escucharon todo.

-Ja! Sabía! Ellos si son de nuestro mundo.- dice Jake con orgullo.

-Pero no solo eso, son de la NocheOsfera, ósea... Que son demonios.- dice Cake con seriedad.

-Ah! Espero que no sean vampiros! Me dan un pavor, horrible!- dice Jake con miedo.

-Tendremos que buscar el libro de la NocheOsfera, para buscar su registro.- dice Cake.

-Entonces... Tendremos que volver nuestro mundo.. No?- dice Jake con preocupación.

-Si, tendremos que ir a la biblioteca Canashi, en nuestro mundo.- dice Cake con preocupación. Los dos estaban preocupados. Volver a su mundo. No era tan fácil. Pero necesitaban hacerlo.

-Mañana iremos- dice Cake con decisión.

Jake solo asiento. Cake entro a la casa seguida por Jake.

Finn y Fionna estaban limpiando la mesa y los platos.

-Miau.- se escucha.

-Cake! Donde has estado? Quieres comer?- dice Fionna con una sonrisa.

-wuaf, wuaf!- ladra Jake con felicidad, colocandose a lado de Cake. Cake lo ve y muestra una cara de confusión.

-Bien, al parecer los dos tienen hambre.- dice Finn

-Bueno, coman y cuando terminen suben a nuestros cuartos.- dice Fionna.

-Hey Fionna... Sabes donde esta el baño? Hehe.- ríe Finn con vergüenza, no sabía donde estaba el baño... Ni su cuarto.

-Hay hermanito... Que harías sin mi.- dice Fionna divertida.

Y haci los hermanos le dejan comida a sus hermanos y suben.

Mientras tanto...

Se ve la cueva, y a lado de la cueva se ve un pueblo. Un pueblo magico. Hay habían varias casas y plazas. Se ven seres magicos caminando, paseando, corriendo, jugando...

-Ven! Ya casi llegamos- le dice una niñita de 8 años.

-Ya voy, sabes que no se volar aún- le responde un niño de 8 años.

-Hay bro, si no quisiera evitar la fatiga, te ayudaría.- le dice un animal.

-Charlie... Tu siempre quieres evitar la fatiga.- le dice el niño a el perro mágico.

-Ya pues.- exclama Charlie.

-Vamos- dice la niña.

Los tres caminaron y salieron del pueblo. Desde dónde están, se alcanzaba a ver la cueva.

-Ves! Hay están!- dice la niña más alegre.

-Estas segura que hay están?- dice Charlie con esperanzas.

-Si... Hay están nuestros padres.- dice la niña.

-Bien, si hay están... Hay que actuar ahora.- le dice el niño a la niña.

-Hay que ir a salvarlos.- dice con tristeza.

-Allá vamos hermana.-

-Por mama.-

-Por papa.-

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció?! Pensaba y pensaba y pensaba y me dije a mi misma: Que grumos! Hay que cambiar la típica historia por una nueva! Y,... Habra un giro inesperado con estos pequeños hermanos de acá. Y si. Charlie es el hijo de Jake. Creo que... Ya sacaran quienes son los hermanos. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Y dejarme sus hermosos reviews! 3 Bye!**


	7. PERDON, SERA PRONTO (nota de autora)

Perdon... deberas, eh tratado de subir la siguiente parte pero... se me ha hido la ins`piracion, pero les prometo que lo subiré pronto! LO PROMETO! LOS AMO POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC! ENSERIO! y perdón si aun no lo entienden, pero lo entenderán, solo espérenme pofas! Gracias!


End file.
